Electrically conductive carriageway markings are known from WO 201 301 741 0 A1. This carriageway marking has a layer structure which is applied to the carriageway. For this purpose, a channel is milled into the carriageway, which receives the carriageway marking. The layer structure used here consists of a carrier layer, under which a protective layer and an adhesive layer are arranged. On the carrier layer two electrically conductive layers are arranged on top of each other, one as a return electrode and the other as a front electrode. Underneath the front electrode a light-limiting layer is provided, wherein the light imitated thereby can shine through the transparent front electrode and a multi-layered, transparent covering layer. The front electrode and the return electrode supply the light-limiting layer with the necessary voltage and are connected to an AC power source.
The known carriageway marking has the disadvantage that it can only be used for illuminating the covering layer and other electrical consumers cannot be connected to it. Another disadvantage is that, due to the complex layered structure the channel must be let into the carriageway, which not only involves additional effort but also damages the carriageway. Thus, for example, whenever the carriageway marking needs to be changed and a marking must be removed, the channel needs to be refilled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,275 A1 discloses a system for carriageway marking, in which to provide improved visibility at night or in the rain, light-emitting elements, in particular light-emitting diodes, are used. To achieve this, a channel is laid in the carriageway, into which a prefabricated strip is inserted, which has pocket-shaped recesses spaced apart from each other, into which the light emitting elements are inserted. Electrical conductors running through the strip are exposed at the opposite edges of the recesses, so that they come into contact with corresponding contacts of the light-emitting elements when inserted into the recess. However, this system has the same disadvantages as those previously described in WO 201 301 741 0 A1.